The goal of the Service Core (PI Will Schroeder, Kitware, Inc.) is to provide and maintain the collaborative and computing infrastructure needed to achieve NA-MIC's research and outreach goals. A further goal is to devise the infrastructure to enable our work to have a significant and lasting impact on the NA-MIC communify and the broader field of medical image analysis. Stated more concisely, we propose to provide a community based infrastructure for research and development that promotes open science, as explained in the following. A communify-based infrastructure addresses the demands of developers and users while maintaining the ideals ofthe communify. In other words, it enforces standards for coding sfyle, documentation, and testing.